


Devil in the Detail

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Ankle'; "Sammy was nervous, more than ever..."
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Devil in the Detail

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

 **Prompt** : Ankle

oOo

  
Sammy was nervous, more than ever. Today they would have to read a random paragraph from the book, in front of the whole class.

For the hundredth time the twelve-year-old rubbed his sweaty hands on his threadbare jeans. Soon it would be his turn, and he wanted to excel. He was a Winchester after all.

Sure enough, Mrs Talean said, “Sam, could you read on, please.” So he continued with the paragraph.

“Der Grossvater und sein En–” Sammy stopped and tried again. “Sein...”

After another moment the teacher walked up to him. “It’s pronounced ‘ankle’. Like at your foot.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.
> 
> FYN: "Der Grossvater und sein Enkel" translates to "The grandfather and his grandchild."


End file.
